


Not Like a Fairytale

by penny



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be here, but he is. He's not going to <em>hurt</em> Eve. She's everything. But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle IX prompt _Dallas/Eve, breath_

His little Eve is beautiful when she sleeps. She makes such pretty little noises, too, from a nightmare, given the way her face is scrunched up. Those whimpers shouldn't go straight to his cock, but they do.

He also shouldn't be here, but he is. He's not going to _hurt_ Eve. She's everything. But...

He unfastens his pants, strokes himself fully hard. Eve makes one of those pained little noises again, turns her head and fists one hand in her sheet. Her lips are parted, and a lock of hair trails across her cheek, the curl tickling the corner of her mouth.

...But if Eve wakes up, this isn't something she should see. He knows that. But here he is, fully hard now, close, and Eve's mouth is working like she's trying to say something. Her hand tightens in the sheet. The tendons in her neck stand out, and now her breathing is quick, like she can sense him, sense how close he is.

She squeezes her thighs together beneath the sheet. "Please," she murmurs, so softly, Dallas almost believes he's imagined it.

He bites down on his lip to hold in his moan. Close, so close.

Eve gasps. Her eyes flutter, and Dallas thinks she's woken up, and oh, God, he should feel guilty, but instead it pushes him over the edge, and he comes, imagines Eve calling his name. It's hot and messy on his hands, and his breathing is heavy.

And Eve, thankfully, is still asleep. Her expression's smooth now, her breathing even and steady, and the worry line between her eyes is gone.

He wipes his hand clean and fastens his pants. "Little Eve," he whispers, stepping to the side of her bed. He leans down and brushes the hair from her cheek and can't resist leaning down to kiss her, lightly, on the lips.


End file.
